That Summer
by XdestroyerXDTM3
Summary: Puck and Finn are really bored one summer day. When a visit to Breadstix turns into a plan to go camping with the kids in and graduated from Glee, the group gets lost in the middle of the woods after a dare goes wrong. And Finn gets left at the campsite. Clever.
1. Chapter 1

That Summer

"Fiiiiiiiiiiinnnn?" Puck called out, his head lolling off the couch, so Finn seemed upside-down to his view.

"Yeeeeeeeessssss Puuuuuucccckkkk?" Finn's upside-down face said. "What's up?"

"I'm so boooorrrreeed... Summer Homework suuuucks..." Puck groaned, slipping off the couch and landing on his head with an 'oof'. He got back up and shook his head, Finn snorting and looking back at his book.

"Well, we have to do it." Finn sighed

"But we're not even going back to McKinley! We've graduated!" Puck frowned and shut his book. They had graduated, but Mr Schue had set them some summer homework to bring back in for the new New Directions. Finn and Puck had to write, choreograph and perform (with the help of the other senior and ex-senior members of the group). It was really tedious and annoying, but it was worth it for the new Glee kids. "Anyway, this is due in like, 3 weeks! We have aaaageeess..."

"You know, spreading out your words like that isn't going to make in any less boring." Finn grinned and looked back at his sheet music. He's completed the first verse, the chorus, the second verse and the background, and then he looked over at Puck's book. "Dude, you haven't even done anything at all!"

"Sorry, I'm just really bored and URGH... Can't we go out to Breadstix for lunch or something?"

"Bro, no! Firstly, we have to finish this. Secondly, it's Breadstix, it'll look like we're going out with each other!" Puck's face fell, then he sighed and grabbed his book again.

"I don't care! I'm just soooooooo bored! Pleeeeeeaaaaase?"

"Oh my god, Puck!"

"Please?"

* * *

"Finny?"

"What?"

"Can we go out now?"

"DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" Finn laughed and threw his phone at Puck, Puck laughing and brushing of the phone. Finn sighed and smiled at Puck, then got up and said "Come on then. Let's got to Breadstix."

"Wait, really?" Puck grinned.

"Yeah, your being annoying now, so lets go."

"YAY!" Puck smiled and gave Finn a big hug. Finn smiled, then blushed and shoved Puck off of him.

"Come on man, don't go soft on me!" Puck turned red too, then picked up his phone.

"Let's go already then!" Finn shook his head in amusement and strolled happily after Puck. He was actually very pleased, he loved Breadstix, but more importantly, Finn loved hanging out with his best friend.

* * *

He sat down, picking up his spoon and fork, then got to work devouring the spaghetti carbonara, while Puck grabbed his burger and started to much on the corner.

"Oh mff gof man, ghis is delifious!" Puck grinned through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"I knof rigmt?" Finn slurped a piece of spaghetti into his mouth and burst out laughing. "Oh my god, we're disgusting!"

Puck then leant over and laughed, nearly choking on his burger. "Come on, we're not that bad!"

"We really are..." Finn shook his head and carried on eating while Pick went to the bathroom.

* * *

Almost 15 minutes later.

"Ok, I'm back!" Puck grinned and sat back down, and Finn stared at him in disbelief.

"Dude, how long do you take in the bathroom?"

"What? I wasn't that long!"

"You were 15 minutes! What were you doing? Wanking or something?"

Puck turned bright red at that and pulled out his phone. "Well, if you really want..."

"What! NO! I don't want to see that! No! Nononono! Please! Why would I want to see you jerking off?" Puck grinned at Finn and punched him in the arm, then said,

"Dude! Oh my god! No! Why would I video that? Jesus... I was showing you what I searched up!"

"What? Porn?"

"Jesus, no! Your so stuck on me jerking off in the toilet! Dude! Come on! I was searching up some fun stuff for us to do this summer!"

"Oh..."

"You sound disappointed." Puck looked over to Finn and grinned, then looked back to his phone and loaded up his tab on safari. Finn turned bright red and looked down towards the floor, then regained his composure and looked over to Pucks phone. It showed some camping sites around Ohio. He was kinda bored, and going camping sound really fun.

"We can go here," Puck pointed to a camp site in Ohio,

"Or we can go here," He pointed to Michigan.

"Or we could go here and ski?" Finn pointed to Colorado.

"Colorado? Isn't that like, over 4 hours away?" Puck looked at Finn with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yeah."

"We could go to the forest which is like, an hour and a half away." Puck pointed to a forest a few miles away.

"Ok, great! Let's go get everything!" Finn grinned

"Do we want to bring anyone else?" Puck switched over to WhatsApp, ready to text anyone at notice.

"Erm, not Rachel." Finn sighed. He had broken up with her a few months ago so she could go and love her dream in New York. He had shot himself accidentally in the army, then got a semi-honourable discharge and went to visit her, but found out she was with some dickhead called Brody. Finn left then, going back to Lima to teach the new Glee club, and then most people turned up (as promised) for Thanksgiving, so they could see each other. Finn then decided to go to college to learn to be a teacher, when Puck followed him and lived in the same dorm as Finn.

"Ok, I'm fine with that. Anyone else you don't want?" Puck smiled. He knew that Finn was heartbroken about Rachel, and that was a small reason why he had gone to college with Finn. The main reason, however, was that to be honest, Puck couldn't bare to be away from Finn for more than a few months at a time. He just couldn't take it. The first time he had tried it was when Finn was in the army, and Puck had plunged into a depression so deep, he wouldn't come out of his house for days.

"Nope. I'm fine with everyone else."

"Ok, cool. Let me just..." Puck texted on the Glee group chat they had made and waited. Almost simultaneously, all the original Glee members, senior and graduated, texted back saying 'yes, sound awesome!' apart form Rory (who got deported back to Ireland, sadly) ,Rachel (who nobody really cared about) and Kurt (who was probably too busy being Isabelle's assistant, taking too many calls). Finn and Puck exchanged glances and grinned at the texts, then Finn told them where to meet and what to bring.

* * *

"Puck! Finn!" Mike shouted, giving them a big hug.

"Hey guys!" Tina smiled and hugged them too.

"Well if it isn't our two favourite boys!" Mercedes laughed.

"Hey everyone!" Quinn said as she walked into the clearing.

"Quinn!" Everyone shouted and gave her a big group hug.

"Good to see that most people are here." Finn smiled and looked around for Sam, Santana and Brittany.

"'Suuuuuup bitches!" Santana shouted as she strolled in, hand in hand with Brittany.

"T'sup lads!" Sam grinned as he wandered in and joined in with the ever-growing group hug.

"Ok, guys and gals. I think it's time!" Puck smiled and picked up his backpack. "Let's goooooooooooo!"

And with that, everyone wandered off into the woods, laughing all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

That Summer

Chapter 2

Puck sighed and said,  
"What about here?"

"No, it's too hilly here." Mike sighed and walked onwards.

"Ok, guys, stop, we've been walking for like, 2 hours now… let's just set down here." Finn groaned and plopped down onto a log nearby. Puck smiled at Finn and said

"Jesus Christ, thank you, I'm exhausted."

He took off his backpack and unzipped it, pulling out the packed tent and a small bottle, Finn dragging out a few chocolate bars and handing them out.

"Thanks…" Everyone said as they hungrily ate the bars.

A while later, everyone had set up their tents and was half-full, they had found a stream nearby which they could drink from (Santana and Brittany had brought some iodine tablets with them, so they disinfected the water with that.) and had made a sort-of campfire out of some rock and dry wood they found.

"So," Puck smiled as he sat down. "Who votes campfire songs,"

"Their sing-along!" Finn butted in.

"Yes, they are…" Puck sighed.

"They'd better be!" Sam and Brittany giggled as Blaine strolled into the clearing.

"Blaine? I didn't know you we're coming!" Puck smiled.

"What, am I not allowed?" Blaine sounded disappointed.

"No, no! Of course you are, I just thought that you were too busy, that's all."

"Oh, ok. We'll I hope it's ok if I'm here, my flight got delayed for a bit." Blaine plopped down onto a log and made himself comfortable next to Sam and Brittany.

"Right, we were just voting on what we should do. Sing-along campfire songs, campfire stories or a game like Truth or Dare/ 21 Dares and or Wink Murder?" Finn smiled.

"Ok, hands up for Songs." Puck said./p

The entire groups hands went up.

"Can we do Truth or Dare after though?" Sam asked and tohe group all nodded and grinned.

"Puck sighed.

"Fine, we can. Now, brainstorm some songs, people. Brainstorm your asses off."

"Everyone grinned and got to work with the people next to them, trying to come up with songs.

"How about I'll Be There?"

"Or Love Me Like You?"

Puck grinned as he recognised both of the Jess Glynne and Little Mix songs. Secretly, he had practically all of Little Mix's songs on his playlist, but he couldn't say that, it was too girly.

"Ok, fine. Finn?"

"Ready!" Finn smiled and adjusted the guitar seated in his lap. Puck had taught Finn how to play over the years, little by little.

He started to sing, the group lulled into awe by their voices.

_"When all the tears are rolling down your face. And it feels like yours was the only heart to break. When you come back home and all the lights are out. And you're getting used to no one else being around."_  
_  
"Oh, oh, I'll be there. When you need a little love, I got a little love to share. Yeah, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come through You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you. I'll be there, I'll be there for you. I'll be there, I'll be there for you. Oh, I swear, I got enough love for two, ooh, ooh, ooh. You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you_."

_"When it's Friday night and the drink don't work the same. You're alone with yourself and there's no one else to blame. When you still can't feel the rhythm of your heart. And you see your spirit fading in the dark."_

_"Oh, oh, I'll be there. When you need a little love, I got a little love to share. Yeah, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come through. You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you. I'll be there, I'll be there for you. I'll be there, I'll be there for you (I'll be there for you). Oh, I swear, I got enough love for two, ooh, ooh, ooh. You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you."_

_"When you're lost down the riverbed, I'll be there. When you're lost in the darkness, I'll be there. I'll be there when your heart is breaking. You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you. I'll be there."_

_"I'll be there, I'll be there for you (I'll be there). I'll be there, I'll be there for you (ooh, ooh, I'll be there). Oh, I swear, I got enough love for two, ooh, ooh, ooh. You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you, oh. I'll be there, I'll be there for you (I'll be there when your tears are falling). I'll be there, I'll be there for you (I'll be there, can't you hear me calling?). Oh, I swear, I got enough love for two, ooh, ooh, ooh. (When your heart is breaking). You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you, ooh_.

_"I'll be there for you, ooh. I'll be there for you, ooh. You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you. I'll be there for you, ooh. I'll be there for you, ooh. You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you"_ Everyone cheered and clapped as Finn and Puck finished, both of them laughing happily and placing their guitars down.

"No, come on!" You can't just leave it there!" Mike groaned and egged them both on, the rest following suit and begging them to sing another one.

"Fine, but only if you sing with us." Finn smiled and asked Puck silently if he was ok.

"Well…" Puck started but was cut off by Brittany.

"Please?" She asked, her eyes widening into puppy eyes.

He sighed, then grabbed his guitar, strummed the starting chord, then looked over to Brittany and smiled.

"Fine. I know the words, so…" He sighed as everyone looked at him in shock, then Finn's face cracked into a grin and shoved Puck lightly.

"Once a Mixer, always a Mixer." He laughed and picked up his guitar.

_"Sha la la la. Sha la la la. Sha la la la"_ The group started.  
_  
"He might got the biggest car. Don't mean he can drive me wild or he can go for miles. Said he got a lot of cash. Darling he can't buy my love, it's you I'm dreaming of_."

_"They try to romance me. But you got that nasty. And that's what I want (that's what I want). So baby, baby. Come and save me. Don't need those other numbers. When I got my number one."_

_"Last night I lay in bed so blue. 'Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me like you. I tried to find somebody new. Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you" Puck continued as he played, Finn strumming along in the background._

_"You still get it that I want. You were pouring out your love, I could never get enough. Now I'm dealing with these boys. When I really need a man who can do it like I can."_

_"They try to romance me. But you got that nasty. And that's what I want (that's what I want). So baby, baby. Come and save me. Don't need those other lovers. When I got my number one."_ Finn sang the next verse, Puck smiling to himself. Of course Finn knew the words, he was probably a Little Mix fan too.

_"Last night I lay in bed so blue. 'Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me like you. I tried to find somebody new. Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you. Sha la la la, sha la la la (woo ooh, oh oh). Sha la la la, can't love me like you (oh). Sha la la la, sha la la la (woo ooh, oh oh). Sha la la la, can't love me like you (oh)"_. They sang together, letting the Glee Club harmonize in the background, making the music complete.

_"L-O-V-E, love the way you give it to me. When you're with me, boy I want it every day. L-O-V-E, love the way you give it to me. When you're with me, boy I want it every day_". They all sang, everyone smiling as they fell into a sort-of-dance routine.

"Last night I lay in bed so blue. 'Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me like you. _I tried to find somebody new (woo ooh). Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you. Last night I lay in bed so blue (love the way you give it to me). 'Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me like you (boy I want it every day). I tried to find somebody new (L-O-V-E, love the way you give it to me). Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you (L-O-V-E)"_. Puck and Finn finished, the group clapping at the end, the boys blushing from knowing the song.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Santana gushed and paraded around them telling them what they did right and what they could've done better and then turned on the group, who were perfect all apart from Blaine, who was too busy talking to Sam about, _something_. That was the problem, nobody but Sam and Blaine knew what, and Sam was staring with an open mouth at Finn and Puck while Blaine was giggling at Sam's reaction.

"What?" Puck asked, looking at Sam with a questioning face.

"Nothing, he's just really confused as to how you know the words." Blaine said, quickly.

"Hmm." Puck looked at Sam with narrowed eyes, then shrugged and walked off to put his guitar away, closely followed by Finn.

* * *

_Later that night_…

"Santana, I dare you to go out to the edge of the forest and shout 'GOOD MORNING MY NEIGHBOURS!'" Sam giggled and took another gulp of his beer.

"Oh my god that's an awesome one!" Tina also took a swig of her bottle.

"Hold on, wasn't that on TikTok?" Puck smiled and pulled out his phone.

"WOAH! No phones Puckerman! This _is_ camping after all." Finn grabbed it off of him. "Now, I'm going to put this away, in my tent." And he walked off, falling over twice and eventually opening the flap to get in.

Puck looked crestfallen, then said. "… Did he just confiscate my phone?"

"I think he did." Sam blinked a few times. Everyone burst out laughing (come on, they're drunk they'll laugh at anything).

"Santana sighed and got up, then everyone followed her to the edge of the woods. Puck shouted from over his shoulder to Finn that they were going to the village.

Finn grinned and shouted back, saying he would be here when they got back.

Oh, how wrong could he be...


End file.
